A Series of Justs
by HopelessAmbassadress
Summary: She was the magnificent princess, he was just a mere servant turned criminal against the law. He was the highest ranking royal guard in Fiore, and she was just a peasant, nobody in comparison. He was the prince, and she was just the lowly servant girl who woke him up every morning. Their life was a series of justs. ((Jerza, Gruvia, Nalu, and hinted GraLe and RoWen.))


_Hey guys, back with another story! I'll be updating my other stories often soon too! This is my first story in the Fairy Tail section, so I hope a lot of you like it! :D I'm a hardcore JERZA fan, a little of GrUvia and a dash(a lot) of NaLu. Okay, so on with the story :D _

A Series of Justs

**Prologue**

Her name was Princess Erza.

Jellal sighed inwardly, eyeing the new poster King Makarov had just made and ordered to be placed on every sightseeing location in Fiore. The stoic face of the red-headed flower was the main theme, and below it was the announcement of a ball in preparation for her engagement with a young lad, royalty or not.

He ran a hand through his course, blue hair, sighing once more. She was as beautiful as ever—and she looked just like she did when they were children, if not more beautiful.

A timeless whisper of memories entered the boy's mind, and he smiled at the thoughts. She was his light. She was that smiling face at the end of the tunnel, saying "Congratulations!" She was his reason to continue living in the hopeless, cruel world. She was his saviour, the person who saved him from evil and darkness.

But no, the odds were against him. How could he, a boy who committed a crime against the kingdom and was once _just _a lowly servant boy, marry the princess?

Jellal looked at the poster, sighing for the third time that day, and, clutching his bag with less fervour than he started, continued on his path, trying not to look at the red-headed beauty's face pasted on every street.

* * *

His name was Gray.

The mistress of water watched from afar, clutching her hands on top of her chest. "J-Juvia wants to talk to Gray-sama," she murmured. "she wants to so bad." Grief struck her lovely face, and the blue-haired beauty sat on the wooden chair.

He was the head of the royal guard, the strongest ice mage in Fiore. Despite being extremely strong (rivalled only by Prince Natsu), the dark-haired boy has a huge tendency of taking off his clothes, causing Juvia to blush madly, even at the distance.

She wanted to talk to him freely, to let him tell her of his adventures, to make him food whenever he felt like eating, and to retrieve his clothes whenever he unconsciously removed them. But she couldn't. How could she? She was a _just _a mere peasant, unworthy of such a high ranking official. She was just a lowly girl from the village, who happened to sit in the same position every day, waiting and hoping that he would one day notice her.

Juvia looked at the ground, blushing as the said ice mage began stripping. Their relationship ended there—her watching, and him unknowingly catching her gaze. It was the way they should be. No more, no less.

* * *

Damn Prince Natsu.

Lucy glared at the door in front of her. Prince Natsu had been sleeping for what seemed like forever, and the Celestial mage had absolutely no idea how to wake him up. When he slept, that bastard snored like a dragon.

"Oi, Natsu," she banged on the door angrily, placing her hands on her waist. "Natsu!" she shouted angrily. "Get out and wake up, the king requests your presence!"

Now, Lucy could have easily been assigned to Princess Erza, who just happened to be her best friend and most trusted comrade. Then the two would have had spent their morning laughing at other people, raiding Erza's huge wardrobe, and having fun.

But no. The odds were against her. She had to spend her morning with this idiotic prince who couldn't even stand up and get his lazy butt outside his door. And there was no way she was going in there—Lucy shivered at the thought—who knows what hellhole resides in the other side?

"Natsu!" Lucy said, kicking the door loudly. "If you don't open the door, I am coming in there to get you, and I have my whip in hand!" she screamed. "Damn you to hell, you idiotic prince!" she added.

"Shut up," an incredibly sleepy Natsu said as he opened the door. His eyes were ready to close, and his hair was dishevelled, and he had no shirt. "Lucy," he said, trying to glare at her but failing, "why the hell are you so noisy so early in the morning?"

Lucy turned around, blushing madly as Natsu displayed his chest for the whole castle to see. "Dammit Natsu," she said. "It's time to eat! If you don't wake up, Makarov's gonna come here and kill you."

There was no way a maid and a prince could get together. It was just too. . . weird and uncommon. Lucy shrugged. She didn't mind. Even if she was _just _another maid, she was happy.

Unlike the other two dissatisfied citizens in Fiore.


End file.
